


Power Outages

by avengershq



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Astraphobia, Cute, Cute Tony Stark, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Power Outage, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengershq/pseuds/avengershq
Summary: A cute fic about a power outage with Tony!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Power Outages

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting on AO3. This story is not beta read, but please feel free to point out any grammar mistakes! The reader is not addressed with any pronouns, and is not described at all! This story is after the first avengers movie, but before AoU. I really hope you enjoy!

“Tony?” you mumble, cracking your eyes open and surveying the room. It’s dark but the light blue glow of the arc reactor shines light on Tony’s face. you hear a crash of thunder strike, and look back up at Tony.  
“Hey Sweetheart, powers out,” Tony whispers, you yawn and stretch your legs and bury your face in Tony’s neck. Wrapping your arms around Tony’s chest.   
“Fix it please,” you begged, you absolutely loathed the dark. “JARVIS is out too?” you take your face out of his neck and touch your nose to the side of his cheek.   
“Yeah, but you’ve gotta let me go for me to fix it.” Tony mumbled. Running a hand down your back and letting it rest there.   
“No,” I pull myself closer to Tony, “You can’t leave me alone,” you push myself up so you make eye contact with him, even if you can’t really see his eyes. Giving him a glare that dares him to challenge you. Suddenly another boom of thunder rings out. you tremble slightly, “Can’t Thor give it a rest?” you joke, Tony gives a laugh that makes his chest rumble.   
“Oh don’t worry he’ll be getting an earful tomorrow,” Tony jokes, keeping eye contact. He looks away to the side of the room and my eyes follow. “Oh don’t worry, the Boogieman won’t get you...I think.” you slap his chest lightly as another rumbly laugh comes out. “We could go together,” Tony looks back at you.   
“You’ll keep me safe? you lean in and whisper against his face.   
“Always Sweetheart,” He leans in and kisses you softly on the lips.   
Tony slowly slides out of our comfy bed, and you quickly follow. Grabbing your hand as he pulls it to his mouth to give a quick kiss. Tony grabs his extra tool kit, and you walk through the room as you pull yourself closer to him. The door swings open as you make your way down to the power room.   
“Are we gonna die?” you whisper to Tony.   
“Maybe,” Tony whispers out. You whip your head to him as he laughs once more, “Honey, we’re gonna be fine, I’m gonna get the power running, then we’ll go snuggle again.”   
“That wasn’t funny.” you mumble back. You finally made it down to the power room. Tony hands you a flashlight to hold. You switch it on and wait for Tony.   
“Seems like something got fried due to old Point Break.” Tony tells you, as he pulls out his tools and starts to work on a section. you yawn as Tony nudges the flashlight for you to point to another section.   
After a few minutes of positioning the flashlight for Tony, a chime rings out.   
“Hello Sir, It seems my systems have been fried from the current storm.” The voice of JARVIS rings out.   
“Hey buddy, do some diagnostics for me, and make a note to make a system that won’t be fried by a Thunder god tantrum.” Tony jokes, you giggle a bit as you yawn again.   
“Noted Sir, elevators are now working.” JARVIS informs.   
“Thanks JARV,” you say up to the ceiling. You make your way to the elevator, “At least we won’t have to walk up stairs.” you laugh and Tony chuckles. You lean against Tony as the soft chime of reaching your floor makes you shuffle out of the elevator. Soft lights show you the way back to your room. You open the door and quickly jump into bed as you snuggle into the soft sheets.  
“Come and join me lover boy,” You teased. Tony moves towards the bed and jumps in.   
“Don’t mind if I do,” Tony teased right back, grabbing you and pulling you close. Your face right near his chest. You lean over and give a quick kiss to the arc reactor.   
“Thank you my personal nightlight,” You joke, as Tony’s soft brown eyes peer down at you, full of love. “Don’t look at me like that you dork,” you nudge at Tony.   
He grabs your chin as he looks down at your lips and smiles, “Oh I’m a dork? You can thank this dork for not letting the boogieman get you.” He said, smiling down at you.   
You lean forwards and let his lips touch yours, giving a soft sweet kiss.   
“I love you…Dork.” You tease, snuggling your face into his neck, as he kisses your temples.   
“I love you too Sweetheart,” He pulls your face back up to give a final kiss to your lips, and wraps his arms around you. “So, much…” He whispers, pulling you closer as the soft glow of the arc reactor lulls you to sleep.


End file.
